Journey of Two Worlds
by Twilit eclipse
Summary: The two sides of the pokemon world are threatened and only a group of teens can save them. They will have to travel between the world ruled by humans and the world ruled by pokemon to stop the destruction, but will they be up to the task? With their compatability, let's hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of pokémon**

* * *

A faint voice calls I out to me from across the green field. "**Can you hear me? Hello**?" What's going on?

The green pasture and beautiful wildlife fades away, leaving a strange, multicolored space. "Huh, what is this place?"

"**I finally got to you? Great!**"

"I said, what is this place?" I'm fully awake now, and annoyed.

"**It's kind of hard to explain, so let's just get going. We don't have much time!"**

"With what? … You know what, I'll just stop asking questions." After a few seconds, the Voice speaks up again.

"**Hold your hand out in front of you**," It commands. I comply and as I do, a warm feeling spreads throughout my body. The strange waves around me change colors to become a deep red.

"**So, that's the kind of person you are, Jett.**"

Wait, what? "How do you know my name?"

"**I read your aura. It can tell you a lot about a person. Now, are you ready to embark on an epic adventure?**"

Adventure? The last time I went on one was a year ago. Just when I thought life was settling down... Although I have my doubts, I nod anyway. "**You must go to the field outside of town. I will take care of everything from there. Now, wake up.**"

***_Kanto_***

I sit up in my bed with a jolt. What just happened to me? I look over at the clock on the nightstand. It's 5 AM, way too early.

I begin to lay back down when I remember what the Voice said. "**_You must go to the field outside of town._**" Well, I don't usually obey mysterious voices in my dreams, (not that it's ever come up) but it sounded important. Besides, I have my pokémon to help me out of any situation.

i hop out of bed and put on my usual clothes: a red and white striped jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans. I also grab my black gloves and black shoes. Finally, my belt of five pokéballs. I think I'll let my Blastoise take a break. I'm ready to go!

***_Kanto_***

It wasn't really that hard to sneak out of the house. Luckily for me, I figured out a way down from my window years ago. As I run to the meadow, the Voice returns. "**Remember Jett, you and the others are the only ones who can save both worlds.**"

"Save both worlds from what exactly? And what others? I followed you out to this field in the middle of the night! I think I deserve some answers!"

"**I suppose you're right. Threatening two worlds is the wrath of**-" A loud screech stops it mid-sentence. "**They caught on! I need to send you off now!**"

"Wait, but you haven't answered my questions yet!"

"**All will be revealed in time, but you need to go! Now!**" A bright light shines a few yards away. Then a door made of light appears and opens up. Instead of revealing the other side of the meadow, the same multicolored space as my dream appears.

"I knew you were up to something!" A deep voice shouts in anger. I look up to see two gigantic figures about to land directly in front of me. I run away, but not far enough. The force of their landing sends tremors through the Earth, and me flying backward. I land painfully on the ground after flying many feet back.

I pick myself up to get a better view of the two newcomers. There's no denying that they're pokémon, but the two practically radiate immemse power. The first pokémon is entirely black and has red eyes. There are small wings on its back and a giant tail that looks like a generator.

The other is entirely white with blue eyes. Instead of arms, it has wings for ending in claws. It also has a tail that looks like a generator.

"You are not going anywhere, human!" The black one says. The deep voice confirms he was the one that spoke.

"Oh yeah?" I say confidently. "I'd like to see you try and stop me!" I pull a pokéball from my belt and enlarge it. "Geo, I choose you!" The pokéball breaks open to reveal a Nidoking, ready for battle.

"That's the best you can do? Bolt Strike!" Its tail begins to glow bright blue and crackles with electricity. My hair starts to stand on end.

"Blue Flare!" The other one says in a slightly hihger voice. It's generator tail glows red and sparks with cinders. An intense burning smell fills the air. At the same time, they unleash their attacks.

The black pokémon envelops itself in a blue orb and rises into the sky. The white one creates a ball of fire in front of itself. The fireball and the orb of lightning both fly toward me at intense speeds.

I stand rooted to the spot in terror. I recall Geo so he doesn't get adventure this turned out to be.

"No!" the Voice shouts. A burst of light blinds me momentarily and when I can see again, another large pokemon stands in front of me. The two other pokémon stand in front of it, glaring angrily.

The pokémon that saved me has 4 legs and is mostly white. Its head ends with a flowing trail and around its middle is a yellow ring with spikes around it. "You!" The white pokémon growls. It has a very similar voice to the black one, but slightly higher. "You shouldn't have gotten involved!"

"You were going to destroy him. I could not allow that!" The pokémon turns to me.

"All we be revealed in time, but for now, get into the portal! The others are already on their way!" I obey and head for the portal.

"Now it is my turn." The pokémon takes on a dark purple coloration as a stone of the same color floats in front of it. The other two seem scared by this.

"Judgement!" The ring on its middle glows brightly and a purple orb appears on its head. The orb shoots into the sky and explodes, with its remains falling onto the first two pokémon, knocking them away from my escape route. That had to be the most powerful attack I've ever seen!

When the smoke clears, the two pokémon are badly wounded. "Now is your chance, Jett! Get into the doorway, now!"

I run even faster to the doorway. The two pokémon notice what I'm doing, but I keep running.

"Stop him!" The black one calls. It's too late though. I jump inside and the doorway slams closed behind me.

I keep running though, but strangely, it feels as if I'm being pulled through. Soon, I don't have to run and I'm just floating forward. My eyes start to close of their own accord and I drift off to sleep. Wait, what's that tingling sensation?


	2. Jett: Obscured Cavern

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The second I open my eyes, harsh sunlight streams through. I put my hand up to shield my eyes. Something feels wrong, though.

I sit up, trying to figure this out. The last thing I remember is… what was it? Oh yeah! Running into that portal! Then what happened?

I scratch my head, thinking. "I guess I must have fallen asleep after that." But that doesn't explain where I am now.

I stand up to take a look where I am. (Is it just me, or am I closer to the ground?). Under my feet is soft grass, above, a blue sky. The center of the area is a large spring. All around are huge spires of rock... Wait a minute, soft grass? Where are my shoes!

I look down at my feet in shock. I don't have shoes on and instead of five toes, I have three! I dash over to the pond. As I expected, not my own face is reflected, but that of a monkey-like pokémon.

I have orange fur, large ears, and a swirl symbol on my chest.

I stumble back from the spring. I'm a chimchar! How could this have happened? It must have something to do with what happened last night.

I try to remember more of last night. There were three giant pokémon there, but two of them were trying to kill me. The last one held them back and I ran through the portal.

I sigh. "That still doesn't explain why I'm a chimchar." I stand up and look for a way out of here.

I might as well find a town or city.

Before long, I see a small opening in the rock. It is large enough to crawl through, so I do just that. It is dark inside, but luckily, my tail flame lights it up a little until I reach the exit.

When I stand up, I see that I'm on what appears to be a mountain. There doesn't seem to be a path down, but a cave is nearby. Standing in front of it is a pokémon.

I walk up to it. I can tell it is a Riolu now that I'm closer.

"Hey, do you know the way to the nearest town?" I ask. No answer. I tap it on the shoulder. "Hey!"

The riolu jumps in surprise. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He screams.

"What are you talking about? I didn't sneak up on you!" The riolu seems embarresed now. He lowers his head.

"Oh… Did I zone out again? Aw man!"

This is kind of weird. "Dude, it's okay. Can you just tell me where the nearest town is?"

"Oh, you mean Platinum City!" He says.

"I was just about to go there myself! Then I started thinking about how dark it would be inside that cave. Then about all the zubat. And they sometimes know flying-type moves. And I'm weak to those. And-" I stop him right there.

"Just go on." I tell him.

"Right. It's right through this cave. We can go together! By the way, I'm Ace."

"My name's Jett. Now let's get going!" Ace heads in before me, disappearing into the darkness. On the way inside, I notice a sign near the rim of the cave. It reads:

Obscured Cavern. Beware of violent pokémon!

What does it mean by dangerous pokémon? "Hey, are you coming?" Ace calls.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I rush in after him. I soon realize it's not exactly the brightest cave I've been in.

I stumble around in the dark for a few seconds until I bump into something. A yelp echoes throughout the cavern and I realize it was Ace I crashed into.

"Stop freaking me out!" He shouts.

"Sorry, let's just keep going." Together, we continue onward. However, it feels like we are going in circles.

"We aren't going anywhere, are we?" I hear Ace sigh. "Can't you just make your tail brighter?" I look behind me. My tail flame actually is lighting up the area behind me. I have no idea how to make it brighter, though.

"No, I don't think I can."

"Well at least try!" He shouts. The words echo in the darkness. Then, I hear a flapping sound. It sounds as if multiple flying types are coming this way. For some reason, Ace looks scared.

Now a bunch of high pitches noises join the mix. "Get down!" He yells urgently. When I look at him confused, he tackles me to the ground.

Almost instantly, a swarm of blue, bat-like pokémon fly over our heads. Are those zubat?

We lay on the ground for a minute before i realize the swarm won't be ending anytime soon. "Can't we just attack them!" I groan.

"Not me!" Ace says. "I can't use any of my attacks like this!" Of course you can't. I guess I'll just have to figure out how to attack myself.

"_Focus on the attack you want to use" _A voice suddenly says. What was that? It sounded slightly familiar. I don't have time to think about that, though.

Okay, how about scratch! Chimchar know that, right. As I focus on that thought, my fingers start to glow white. Long, claw-like lights extend from them. I grin. This should be fun.

I turn my hand toward the air, jumping up and swinging my arms wildly. The crowd of zubat disperse quite suddenly, screeching loudly. Soon, they all are gone.

"Come on, let's keep going," Ace says, hopping up. "I think we're almost there." Finally, some good news.

We continue walking for a bit, occasionally crashing into things. Along the way, we had to fight some more pokémon, but at least Ace helped this time.

We soon came across a light shining in the distance.

"I think we're almost out of here!" Ace cries. He rushes to the light, leaving me behind.

"Wait up!" I run after him, but he's too fast to catch up with. Well, it's not like I won't find him later. I slow down to a walk, going toward the exit.

Suddenly, I hear Ace shout, "Not good! Not good!" What's going on out there? I rush in and what I see surprises me.

What i originally mistook for an exit is actually part of the cave! The light was coming from multiple holes in the roof of the area. Six zubat are surrounding Ace, which must be why he was so freaked out.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out, would you?" Ace whimpers.

"Not at all!" I say with a grin. I'm actually starting to like battling as a pokémon. It's much more fun than as a trainer.

I leap at the group, my claws already extending. Suddenly, one of the zubat turns to me and screeches, "Stop!"

I fall to the ground painfully. That was loud! "What do mean, 'stop'?" I ask.

"You are both trespassing on one of our sacred caves." The lead zubat says. "Neither of you belong here!" For the first time, I notice the small zubat on the ceiling. They must be babies or something!

"Look, we didn't mean to trespass!" Ace says defensively. "We were just trying to get out of this cave!"

"Don't try to trick me!" The zubat shrieks. "You were trying to take our cave for yourself! Attack, my brethren!"

The zubat converge on Ace, but he manages to use quick attack into the air and lands near me. The zubat quickly notice his escape and turn toward both of us. I extend the claws once more, and Ace looks ready to use quick attack frequently. "Bring it on!" I shout.


End file.
